Round 2
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy Sweeties!
1. I'M BACK!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties! Another MacGyver fic and so soon? You luck little sweeties you! So this one, I think will be a little longer but I'm not too positive. We'll see how this plot bunny behaves XD Anyways. First time using Murdoc so if he seems out of sorts, I apologize. I'm still getting use to writing everyone in the fandom. I mean, he might seem a 'little' off the wall...but not too much. What am I saying? The plot bunnies control the story, he'll be as crazy as they want him. Buckle up y'all. It's gonna be a ride. Anyways. New episode Friday! Whoo! I missed our baby faced puppy and his crazy family. You know what I want to see? MacGyver building a snowman. Yeah. A snowman with snow and paperclips. That would be a sight to see XD Just imagining a snowman with paperclip arms and such. Seriously, imagine it! Did you do it? I bet you did ;) I bet you're laughing now too. I am not gonna lie XD Anywhoozles. Seeing so much hate on social media...blegh. It's giving my plot bunnies ideas. I don't know if I should laugh or run...? Imma run because they scare me anyways! *bolts and hides* Alright my sweeties. Before we get started a few more things. I'm going to try and get more stories out if I can. Remember I'm still new to the writing part of the fandom (not the fandom itself), so ideas probably won't come to me so easily. Finally constructive criticism is welcome! As an author here and in real life, this is how we grow :) But no flames and no lectures on my grammar (I'm working on it). Okay? Awesome! Let's go!**

 **Summary: Murdoc has escaped prison and wants to play with his favorite toy. MacGyver. But Murdoc doesn't want to play nice this time. What does this fiend have up his sleeve? Can MacGyver survive this time or has Murdoc gotten his last laugh? Stay tuned!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **I'M BACK! HAHAHA!**

A blonde haired sleepy eyed boy made his to the kitchen where he could smell breakfast being cooked. Mac yawned and knuckled his eyes like a toddler. His hair stuck up at odds and ends, he wore grey sweats with a baggy black t-shirt. He headed over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug of coffee and added the cream and sugar to his liking. He took a sip and sat down at the island. He folded his arms on the table and placed his head into them. He heard his roommate chuckling. Mac shot him a look that said 'call me cute and they'll never find your body'. Bozer still smiled as he cooked.

"Morning sunshine! Mother Earth says hello!" Bozer said with a bright smile.

Mac grumbled as he lifted his head and sipped his coffee some more. Even though his brain was constantly going when it finally calmed and 'shut off' it made Mac sleepy, and he crashes. Hard. Other days he's normally up early. He goes for a run, showers, eats breakfast, heads to work, and you get the gist. But this was one of those time where MacGyver goes down hard.

"Let me guess, you tried Alexa last night and you crashed?" Bozer teased placing a plate of french toast in front of him.

Mac grunted and took a bite of the french toast.

 _Even I have to admit, playing music to fall asleep isn't bad when you have a mind that constantly races faster than you. But waking up after the crash is what gets to you. I feel like a toddler waking up from a nap._

Bozer laughed and ate his own breakfast. Once he was done, Mac headed to his room where he gathered his clothes and headed into his bathroom where he got ready for work. When he was ready he grabbed his stuff and his keys.

"I'm off! I'll see ya at work!" MacGyver called to Bozer.

"Alright! I'll see ya in a bit!" Bozer called back.

MacGyver and Bozer would drive to work together, but since Mac's a field agent there will be times where he's called in early or late, there are also times were the field ops meet at the airport instead of the Foundation. Today was at the Foundation but Bozer didn't have to go into work until a little later.

Mac got into his car and headed off. Before heading to the Foundation he made a stop at a coffee shop.

 _Now I know what you're thinking "MacGyver you already had some coffee!" Well...I want another cup! And I forgot my thermos...sue me. Besides, a couple of cups of coffee hasn't killed anyone and plus, how else would I put up with Jack and his over protectiveness?_

Mac headed inside after parking his car, and ordered his coffee. The man who made his coffee made the blonde uncomfortable. He shivered and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

'Something about him has this vibe, I can't place my finger on it.' Mac thought to himself.

He paid for his coffee and headed off to work. Mac took a sip and thought it tasted a little bitter despite adding in creamer and sugar. He didn't think much of it as he knew some coffees were just a little stronger than others. He made it to work and his coffee was gone, he noted with a sigh. He went inside and headed to his floor. On his floor he went to the big briefing room and greeted Jack and Riley. Thornton came in and set down her case files and such.

"Alright everyone. We received a very urgent call this morning." Thornton started.

"Then why weren't called in earlier Patty?" Jack asked.

"We needed to verify the call and be a hundred percent sure it wasn't a prank or fake." Thornton said. "Now then, the call came in pretty early. It took a few hours to realize it wasn't fake or anything, we're still trying to verify other things from the call now. Once it's done you'll head out for your mission."

Suddenly the lights went out and voice rang out.

"WELL, HELLO AGAIN! HAHA! ARE YOU READY FOR ROUND 2?"

'Oh no. It can't be him!' Mac thought.

 **Uh oh! Seems like Mac missed the warning signs. But watch yourself Mac!**

 **Until Next Time! I feel ya Mac. My imagination is over active. When I fall asleep finally, I go down...hard XD**


	2. Crazy Man is Crazy

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening sweeties! Blegh. My allergies have me all out of sorts and two people in my family ate all the allergy pills like candy. NO! Allergy meds are expensive and I need some. This sucks. The good part of this day? I got stuff for s'mores! Whoo! I love s'mores :3 *noms one as we speak* Nom nom nom. Lol. I'll be eating s'mores all night X3 Anyways. In this fic you'll notice that Thornton is here. Well there's a reason. One: not sure how I feel about the new director yet. Two: not sure how to write the new director. With that said, Thornton has the spotlight. For now. Next story she'll be replaced with the new director. I just need to play with her a little bit, just until I get a feel for her character. I once did a story way back when I started out and I didn't quite have the feel for a character but wrote her the best way I could, and I got an angry PM saying I should quit writing and that I didn't know what I was doing. Obviously I didn't quit XD and continued on. I did get a feel for that character but I'm no longer part of the fandom, well the FF part anyways. I still watch the show when I can. But yeah. Anyways. Never try to write while making s'mores XD My goodness. I made a slight mess with the marshmallows. Good lord. Good news, my laptop isn't sticky. Just my fingers XD Maybe I should have Mac 'MacGyver' me a s'more. That would be awesome and a lot less messy. Alright, I'm done rambling for now. When we left off, Mac missed the warning signs! How'd that happen?**

 **WynonaRose-Thank you sweetie! Here's the next chapter for ya :)**

 **Lhaven-It's how I get when my over active imagination gets to the better of me XD**

 **CandyCakes-Not good at all! Thank you sweetie!**

 **BapBapBap28-Here's the next chapter for ya ;)**

 **TinkerBella7-Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Crazy Man is Crazy**

'Not him. It can't be!' Mac thought.

"Surprised to see me so soon?" The man on the screen said with a malicious grin.

"Murdoc. How'd you escape?" Jack asked.

"That's for me to know Jackie boy." Murdoc said.

"What is you want Murdoc?" Thornton asked.

"Why, I thought you never ask! I want to play a game." Murdoc said his smile turned twisted.

"What kind of game you sick fuck? And don't call me Jackie." Jack snarled.

"Well since you asked so nicely. You are trapped." Murdoc said.

Bozer went to the door and found they were locked in. Murdoc was apparently in control and locked them in. But how he managed to hack into the Foundation and locked them all inside. What kind of game did Murdoc want to play? What Mac wanted to know was how he managed to escape. There was no way unless he had some outside help. If he had outside help, they needed to track them down and get answers from them. The other Mac wanted to know was, where is Murdoc?

'Is he here in the building or somewhere safe?' MacGyver thought to himself.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen where Murdoc had a disapproving look on his face. MacGyver didn't care and sneered at him with his hackles raised.

"Pay attention now dear Angus." Murdoc said with a petulant huff. "Now then. Somewhere in the building is the antidote."

"Antidote?" Riley asked. She had been silent the time with Bozer working on a way to get out of the room and the building if the rest of the building was locked up.

"Do not interrupt! It's very rude." Murdoc scolded. "Now then. Antidote. One of you is poisoned. In a few hours the effect will take hold and then the game will begin."

"What?! What do you mean poisoned? Also you didn't tell us the rules!" Bozer said.

"The rules will come don't you worry your pretty little head. But yes, poisoned. I won't say which but you'll know." Murdoc said with another cruel smile. "Ta ta for now!"

The screen went blank and the gang stood or sat in silence. The playing a dangerous game. A very dangerous game. One of them might not make it out alive.

"Alright. Now what?" Jack asked.

"We stay calm and analyze our situation." Thornton said. "We also try to figure out whose been poisoned."

"We won't know until someone exhibits symptoms, so that's a problem." Bozer said.

"Bozer and I started on looking for ways to get out. So far it seems like we're locked in like Fort Knox." Riley said.

"Good. Keep trying." Thornton said.

Bozer and Riley nodded and got back to work. Jack looked over to his partner and recognized the look on the younger mans face. His brain was in overdrive and probably trying to think of ways of getting them out and finding Murdoc. Jack looked closer and thought Mac looked a little pale. Jack went up to the boy and gently placed his hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't jump or he wouldn't land on the floor.

"Hey bud, you alright?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine. Just trying to figure things out." Mac said.

"I know. Don't worry though, we'll fine as usual." Jack assured with his signature grin.

Mac couldn't help but grin back and nodded. He and Jack knew they wouldn't be much use to Riley and Bozer as they tried to figure out how to get them out. Since Bozer's not a field agent and stays with Riley, he's been picking up on a few of her skills. So instead they decided to devise a plan. In a few hours someone was about to get really sick, when that happened they would be on a time table. Depending on how strong the poison is, their time table could be short. So while going over the maps of the building they devised a plan and a fail safe, just in case.

'Now we just have to play the dreaded waiting game.' MacGyver thought grimly.

 **Oh boy Murdoc. You sir need some chill pills and some therapy.**

 **Until Next Time! *wiggles in my sleeping bag like a happy sail***


	3. Let The Games Begin

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I want to apologize in advance if I make more mistakes than usual. My eyes are so irritated from my allergies they're very itchy, watery, and they ache. So my sight isn't the best but I don't want to leave y'all with out a chapter. But yeah. Anyways. Some people have been asking for longer chapters. My sweeties, the chapters are as long as I need them to be. If I find they don't need be any longer, they won't be. Any author FF or real (or both, like me) will tell you this. I understand you want more to the story and such, but like I said the chapters are only as long as I need them to be. It's the same with my books. So yeah. I'm not saying no to longer chapters but my story my rules. It's the way it is. Not just with me, all authors. It's not us being mean or anything but how it actually is. Pick up a book flip through the chapters. You'll notice some chapters are shorter than others. That reason is the same I made above. Again, not saying this to be mean or say no, what I'm saying my sweeties is to let me tell my story the way I have it planned. I know I said constructive criticism is welcome, but in the world of authoring when it comes to chapter length, you never want a chapter too long or too short. You want it flow naturally so we try to remain neutral so to speak. Okay? We good? Alright! Let's get going! When we left, Murdoc wants to play! Uh oh...this doesn't sound good.**

 **froggydiva-As mentioned above sweetie, I make them as long as I need them :) Glad you like the story so far though.**

 **vegas nivel 3-Thank you sweetie! I'm glad :) And good guess, but not this time. Maybe next time X3**

 **Lhaven-Muahahahaha! Another cliffy *wolfish grin* Get ready, here we go!**

 **BapBapBap28-Yay! I'm glad!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Let The Games Begin**

Slowly the hours ticked by and Murdoc returned with that same twisted grin he left with. Murdoc belonged in a padded room with a straight jacket. Make it three. Then throw away the key. The guy also had a glint in his eye. It was lust. No, not that kind of lust. Blood lust. Murdoc wanted one if not all of them to die, and the guy is pretty determined.

"So my pretty things, ready to play?" Murdoc asked.

"Joke's on you pal, none of us poisoned. None of us feel sick. Now let us out." Jack growled.

"Oh really? Angus isn't looking so good." Murdoc smirked.

Before anyone could answer they heard someone dropping to the floor. They turned and saw Mac pale and panting for breath.

"MAC!" Jack shouted as he knelt down next to the boy and cradled his upper body with MacGyver's head in the crook of his arm. Jack gently shook him and called to him. "Mac? Hey! MacGyver! Open those eyes and look at me!"

MacGyver over the course of the few hours started feeling sick. He thought nothing of it and thought Murdoc was bluffing. But as he got worse, he realized his missed the signs. Murdoc had poisoned his coffee. The man that served him was Murdoc! But Mac didn't say anything because he was stubborn, he couldn't say anything because he couldn't. He was getting too sick too fast. When Murdoc made his return he finally collapsed.

Mac then heard Jack calling to him and opened his heavy eyes. He tried to speak but it was hard, but being the stubborn person he is, he somehow managed.

"J J Jack...m missed the ssssigns..." Mac got out breathlessly.

"Signs? What signs?" Jack asked.

Mac wanted to answer but instead let the darkness take him under. He was just too weak to stay awake right now. The last thing he heard was Jack calling for him.

Jack watched as the boy in his arms passed out. He called to him but got no response. He picked Mac up and gently laid him on the couch. He looked Mac over and found his pulse was racing a little, he had a fever, and his breathing was bit labored.

"So know that you know who's poisoned, ready to play?" Murdoc asked.

"No choice. What are the rules?" Riley asked fuming on the inside.

"The rules are, no outside help. Which means you cannot call or text anyone outside the facility. In order to get the antidote you need to solve my clues to get the room where I've hidden it. Only two of you can go get the antidote. Only two of you, and I pick Mr. Bozer and Miss Davis. You can give medical attention to Mr. MacGyver, but not in the infirmary. Once Mr. Bozer and Miss Davis are out you will be locked back into the room. No using the internet to solve my clues or using outside help. You two must solve them on your own." Murdoc said. "You have twelve hours. If you get the antidote in time you win, and I'll come quietly. But I win, Mr. MacGyver dies and I go free. Deal?"

"Like Riley said, we don't have a choice. Deal." Thornton said glaring at the criminal.

"Now now. No need for the angry faces. You'll do fine! After all, Mr. MacGyver's life is your hands." Murdoc said with cruel smile. "The game begins now and I'll be watching your ever move."

Murdoc disappeared from the screen and the door opened. Since he was watching they couldn't risk Mac any further by trying to escape. So Riley and Bozer headed out after briefly hugging their family.

"Good luck you two. Be safe." Jack said firmly.

"We'll be back. Take care of our boy." Bozer said.

"We will. Get going." Thornton said. "The sooner you start the better."

The two nodded and headed out. The door behind them slammed shut and locked again. The saw an arrow pointing to their first destination and they bolted. The faster they solved the puzzles the faster they could save their Mac.

They hoped twelve hours was enough to save him.

 **Next chapter out! This was originally a little bit longer (not by much really) but my eyes are really bothering me and also the explanation above in AN says all as well.**

 **Until Next Time! *puts an ice pack on my face* This feels awesome...zzzzzzzzz**


	4. So Far So Good

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So sorry for the light delay. My eyes got so itchy they hurt and swelled a little. That and I was pretty sleep deprived. Heck, I needed sleep so much that I took a nap on my treadmill. Yeah. My treadmill. It was comfy but my nap wasn't refreshing. If anything I woke up more tired. But I got a good night's sleep and I'm ready to rock and roll! Also, Happy Super Bowl Sunday! I hope y'all have fun and be safe! Who were you rooting for? I don't care for football, but I did watch The Kitten Bowl. The kitties were so cute! I can't wait to adopt one with my sister :) I've never owned a cat but she has many cats growing up so she's goingt to teach me the do's and don'ts of owning a kitty. But yeah. By watching The Kitten Bowl, I think I have an idea on type of kitty we're looking for, but we're still going to go to the local shelter and see who's ready for a home. Trying to convince her to let me name the male Mac, but she wants to do Axel Rose from Guns and Roses. Which is actually fine by me. For a girl, we're not sure yet. Too many cute names to choose from. Anyways. Friday's episode was some cheese! Yeah. Some cheese. No spoilers here, I hate them anyways. But still. My goodness. Anywhoozles. Not sure how long this fic is going to be but I know some chapters are going to focus on Riley and Bozer and the others equally. With that being said, without further ado let's go! When we left off, the poison had activated and taken Mac down, and the game has begun! Uh oh!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **So Far So Good**

Riley and Bozer followed the arrows and ended up in one of the labs. On the table there was a note and two bottles. Riley picked up the note and read it aloud.

"In one bottle you cannot see me, taste me nor smell me. But my counter part next to me has a taste. What are we?"

"Poisons of course." Bozer said without fail.

"But what kind of poisons?" Riley said.

"Um...one has to be carbon monoxide. It has no color, smell, or taste." Bozer said.

"Right. But what's the counter part? They're both poisons but one has a taste, and it doesn't specify what kind of taste." Riley asked.

Bozer looked away thinking. Mac once gave him a lecture before on different poisons but he barley paid any attention. Now he kinda wished he did. He wished Mac was here. The boy would've solved this and be on the way to the next puzzle. But he wasn't here. He was in the War Room fighting for his life all because of some psycho path that wants his head. All of their heads really. He needed to think and fast. They had hours but they could fly by like nothing.

Suddenly it hit him. There was only one poison he knew that a taste.

"Potassium Cyanide! That has to be the other!" Bozer exclaimed.

"Excellent work. Underneath one of the bottles is a key to the left cabinet. Open it up and you'll find out where you have to go next." Murdoc said over the intercom.

They looked at the bottles closely and noticed they were fogged over. They picked up the bottles and seemed weightless. They heard Murdoc say that the key was UNDERNEATH the bottle, but he could've been lying. The ran their fingers under the bottles and felt nothing. They then shook the bottles and heard one of them rattling. But now lies the next problem. How do they get the key out without poisoning themselves?

"Alright. How do we do this?" Riley asked. "We can't just open the bottles. We don't know which is which."

Bozer then held his bottle up to his ear and heard nothing. No rattling but he also didn't hear powder moving about. Riley did the same and heard the key rolling around but nothing else. She walked over to the containment unit and placed the bottle inside. She opened it with the gloves and shook the key out. She then carefully extracted the key out of the unit and noticed the key didn't smell like anything and lacked powder. They had been tricked.

"Damn. He meant to throw us off so we'd waste time." Riley sighed with relief.

"Alright, let's open the cabinet and get going." Bozer said.

Riley nodded. She opened the cabinet and grabbed a piece of paper with a soda can attached. All the note said was 'FOOD'. The mess hall was up next! They bolted towards their next destination. They reached the deserted mess hall and looked around for their next test. They found on the stove a simmering pot of food. They opened the pot and saw it was chicken soup. They took the piece of paper taped to the pot.

This Bozer read the note.

"Do you Starve a Cold and Feed a Fever or Starve a Fever and Feed a Cold?"

"My mom use to tell me it's Starve a Fever and Feed a Cold." Riley said.

"My mom use to tell me the opposite." Bozer said.

"Shit!" Riley exclaimed. "Now what?"

"I don't know. I wish Mac was with us. He would know." Bozer said.

"Wait. It's neither!" Riley said.

"What do you mean?" Bozer asked.

"It's like the Mandala Effect. You ask if someone remembers something one way but they remember it another. If we were to ask anyone which it is, they would giv us different answers." Riley explained.

"Great job Miss Davis. Now your next clue lays in the soup. Enjoy." Murdoc said.

"He said enjoy. Does he want us to eat that?" Bozer asked.

"I don't know." Riley said.

They sat back to ponder this one. But they take too much time. MacGyver needed them. Riley then looked around for bowls and silverware and found nothing. So they probably didn't have to eat it. They wouldn't risk it anyways. It could be poisoned. Riley did find a strainer and had Bozer helped her pour out the liquid and they found their next clue at the bottom of the pot.

It was a set of keys. There was a garage in the Foundation. Well two of them. The parking garage and the forensics garage. They examined the key and noticed it was bent and damaged.

"The forensics garage!" The both said and took off.

While they headed to the garage, they wondered how Mac was doing and if he was still hanging on.

 **Oh boy. The game has begun and so far so good. Let's see if it stays that way.**

 **Until Next Time! *crawls under my warm blanket and refuses to come out until winter is over***


	5. Don't Worry Mac!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Again, I apologize for the delays. My internet went out yesterday and it was out until this morning. I would've used my phone or my dad's Kindle. But his Kindle was dead and FF on my phone doesn't allow me to write on it. Which sucks. But, yeah. I'm so sorry sweeties! But hey, I got a ton of writing for my next book done at least! That's a plus :) I got about seven thousand words done. Yeah. I'm happy...my brain is mush though...*flat line* Anyways. So working on writing with Mattie and I having some difficultly but I think I got her down, but we'll see. Working on another story plot, got the idea but I have no clue where the plot is. I hate it when that happens. So I have no idea when the next story will be out, but I'm working on it. Anyone else besides me want to see MacGyver with longer hair and pulled back into a ponytail? I do. I think it would be cute :3 But then again, our precious little cinnamon roll is already cute. Yeah. Cinnamon roll. He's sweet and delicious...okay...I'm gonna stop while I'm a head. This chapter needs love and to be written before I turn over to Netflix and binge watch whatever I feel like. I don't know. Oh! Netflix has Balto! I can watch that! I love that movie. It's my favorite of all time. Didn't care for the second movie which is weird because I can relate to his wayward daughter (HA! I'm wayward as well), and the third movie was alright, but the first was my movie. Alright, I've rambled on enough! Let's get going! When we left off, Riley and Bozer are doing great, now let's check in on Mac!**

 **BapBapBap28-Yup! I'm having that problem now XD But yeah. I know how you feel...blegh. I hate it when that happens in real life (I'm an Indie Author in real life).**

 **mvanp-Thank you sweetie! Here's the next chapter :)**

 **poohbear123-Thank you my silly old bear :) I love Winnie the Pooh by the way ;) My favorite's Eeyore.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Don't Worry Mac! Big Bro Jack's Got Your Back!**

Jack wrung out a towel that Thornton got from infirmary along with other supplies to care Mac. Murdoc had watched her closely the whole time so she couldn't make moves to escape. She grabbed a pile of towels, a basin, as many water bottles as she could fit in the basin along with the towels, an oxygen tank with a face mask attached just in case, ice packs, and a first aid kit. She managed to bring all of it back. They were locked back in with the promise she could go out for more supplies in an hour. Jack wiped down Mac's face and neck, then placed the cold towel on the kid's burning forehead.

Jack sat back and looked at his partner, his little brother and swore the minute they were out the room he was going to find Murdoc and make the bastards dead. He wanted his head on silver platter.

A hand on his shoulder brought him out his thoughts.

"Did the fever reducer help any?" Thornton asked.

"Don't think. If it did it's not much." Jack said.

"A little's better than nothing." She said.

"It's not enough. I can't lose him Patty." Jack said.

"I know. Riley and Bozer will get the antidote. We need to have faith and work with what we have." Thornton said.

Jack only nodded having eyes only for Mac. He reached under the blanket and grasped the kids cold hand.

"Geez kiddo. Running hot and cold." Jack mumbled to himself.

He felt a small squeeze and smiled. MacGyver was still in there and fighting. Kid was stubborn to the core. Hell, there were times where Jack had to physically drag Mac to the doctors if he was sick or injured. One time he actually restrained the kid and carried him over his shoulder to a physical. The doctor had been amused, Mac not so much. Kid got him back a week later by messing with his Sharpies. A blue one exploded and stained his hands for months. Needless to say Mac was grounded and wasn't allowed to have any Sharpies for two months.

"Hey bud. You want open those eyes for me?" Jack asked softly in voice reserved just for Mac.

Mac heard Jack talking to someone then felt Jack taking his hand. He didn't admit it out loud, but Jack was like a big brother to him, sometimes a father. He knew Jack's touch anywhere. He gave Jacks hand a squeeze. There wasn't much strength behind it, but it was all he could do at the moment. He hated being sick. It not only robbed him of his strength but made it difficult for him to think. Like now. He couldn't think or focus. Being poisoned was worse. He heard Jack talking again and tried to open his eyes, he failed a few times but after the seventh time he managed to get his eyes opened half mast. He looked over at Jack and tried to speak but found he couldn't.

Jack shushed him and helped sip some water. He then got Mac to swallow some Tylenol, then replaced the cold towel on his forehead.

"J Jack..." Mac managed.

"Hey bud, I'm right here." Jack assured.

"C can't t think...too h hot..." Mac stammered and shivered.

"I know buddy, I know. Just rest. You'll be alright." Jack soothed.

"G got my b back." Mac slurred slipping back into the blissful darkness.

"Damn straight I do." Jack said.

Thornton watched the interaction between MacGyver and Jack, and was in awe of the trust the boy had for his older partner. She knew that they were like family to each other but seeing was different than hearing it. She's worried about Mac and has been silently praying to some deity that he would survive this, but seeing the two before her interact like brothers, something told her that Jack would see to it that he would make it.

'I really hope Riley and Bozer get the antidote before Jack does something drastic to save Mac.' Thornton thought to herself.

This was one of those times where the group wished that the ability to stop time existed.

 **Big bro, little bro moment! This isn't going to be the only one ;) There's more coming.**

 **Until Next Time! *watches Balto ten times over***


	6. Getting Closer?

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Been working on my next novel and started another because plot bunnies, so I happen to vanish I apologize. I want the novel I'm working on to be done by summer and then other at least by fall or Christmas. So yeah. I'm an indie author so I'm not on any time table or schedule, but I still want to get them done around those times. Also, my allergies due to the weather have been everywhere so other than my books, I might be in a Benadryl coma...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Benadryl comas are always fun. Not! MacGyver and have that in common. Sedatives and other medications affect us differently. Except Benadryl, that seems to be the exception. Anyways. Working two new MacGyver plots! Yay! Descriptions will be on my profile sometime this week, I'll let you know when they're up and running. So I went back and realized I spelled Mandela wrong. I spelled it Mandala...*headtodesk* But then again I've seen both used and spelled both ways. Like duffel. I've seen spelled both duffel and duffle. So yeah. Don't know why I felt the need to point that out...I hate it when people point out my mistakes unless it's major or I've missed something big...hmm. Anywho! This chapter we're going back to Riley and Bozer, then the next we'll go back to Mac and Jack, so and so forth. You get it. Also, if anyone has a suggestion for a story, or an idea or request, please let me know! Leave it in a review or send a PM here or Facebook :) Okay? Alright :) Let's go! When we left off, our poor boy...hey, he's got big bro Jack with him!**

 **Lhaven-Thank you sweetie :)**

 **Asuka1920-Here's some more ;)**

 **WynonaRose-As you wish sweetie :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and the crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Getting Closer?**

Riley and Bozer got to the garage and opened the door. Usually you had to knock or press the buzzer to get in as the techs were always working and it was super loud in there. But no one was down here now and it was pitch black in the garage. All the lights had either been turned off or disabled by Murdoc. Riley opened the emergency box on the wall and took out the giant flashlight. She flicked it on and opened the second door, the two went inside and were surprised by how cold it was. It was pretty hot down here despite being underground.

"It's pretty spooky in here with all the lights off." Bozer said.

"Yeah just a little." Riley agreed.

"You think our boy's okay?" Bozer asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he is. He's MacGyver. He'll bounce back." Riley said. "Plus he has Papa Jack watching over him."

Bozer snorted a laugh. "Papa Jack?"

"Yeah. Dude you've known them longer than I have, how did you not notice?" Riley asked.

"I always saw them as brothers not father and son." Bozer countered.

"I've seen both." Riley said with a smirk.

"Alright alright. But I DO know my boy." Bozer said.

"Mmhmm." Riley hummed.

"I do!" Bozer exclaimed.

"I believe you, now let's find the clue and get out of here." Riley said.

They searched the different cars and trucks, and didn't find anything. It was too dark even with the flashlight which didn't provide much light. Until Riley noticed one of cars in the garage wasn't wrecked or torn apart. She went over to it with Bozer trailing behind her. She was nervous about opening any of the doors then Bozer had an idea. He grabbed a black light from the table and shined it on the car. On the driver side door and passenger door was an arrow pointing to the trunk. The trunk was locked, so to pop it open they used a crowbar and got it open that way. Riley shined the flashlight into the trunk and they found a messenger bag.

"I don't like this." Bozer said.

"Me either. But Mac needs us, so we have to suck it up." Riley said.

Bozer nodded and reached into the bag. He pulled out a thing of wires and buttons.

"The robotics lab!" Bozer exclaimed and took off with Riley right on his tail.

They got to the robotics lab and searched high and low. There wasn't really anything they could see. Surprisingly the lab was clean. But then again, MacGyver worked in here and he was a bit of a neat freak. So it wouldn't surprise them at all if Mac stayed behind and cleaned the place before he left. Until Riley noticed that the one of the robots was holding something in it's hand. She took it out of it's hand and it was a vial with nothing in it. It was strange seeing as it was a medicine vial. Murdoc must've emptied it before he began the game, or maybe it was the vial that contained the poison he used on Mac. At least that's what they thought. Without a proper test, they couldn't know for sure.

"Excellent. You're getting closer." Murdoc said. "I'll be waiting."

Riley looked at Bozer and shared a look with him.

"Why does this feel like a trap?" Bozer asked.

"Because we're playing a game with a psychopath." Riley said. "Now what do we do? We just have a vial."

Bozer took a closer look and an idea popped into his head.

"The infirmary!" He said with a snap of his fingers.

"Which infirmary? There's the small one downstairs and the larger one upstairs." Riley asked.

"The larger one. It's like a small doctors office. The doctor up there has his own lab too." Bozer said.

Riley nodded and they headed to the elevator. They hailed the car and went upstairs. They hoped they would find a way to save Mac in the large infirmary.

 **They're getting closer! Maybe.**

 **Until Next Time! *kinda hates Matty but kinda loves her...hmmm***


	7. Everything's Alright Mac

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! So sorry for the short delay! My family and I had a game night Saturday where I lost all track of time and didn't get any updates out. I was suppose to update my ABC fic for my Imperial Storm Army over in Supernatural sandbox but like I said, I lost track of time and didn't update. This was suppose to be out last night. Blegh. But hey, you're getting it tonight! Whoo! Anyways. LOST: my voice! If you see it, tell that little idjit to get it's butt home. I need it! But yeah. I have no voice. I lost it. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuucks. Also still trying to get my next novel done. It's been a slow writing day. Yesterday too. I hate slow writing days. I get little to nothing done and it irritates me! Sigh. You know you're an author/writer when...oh boy. But I am determined to get this book done! It will be done! It shall be done! Sooner or later. Hopefully soon. Or at least by summer XD That's what I'm aiming for. I have no set deadline, so I can be have this done next month if I wanted. But I'm taking my time. Anywho. Sorry about all that rambling. Friday's episode was some cheese! Yup. That's what I'm calling it. Cheese. Lots of it. Just gooey falls off your pizza cheese. I felt bad for Matty, but I still have mixed feelings about her. She'll be in the next fic. I need to get use to writing her. While on the subject, did anyone else feel like Thornton leaving like that was too early? I imagined that happening, sure, but later down the line...Alright y'all I'm done rambling! When we left off, Riley and Bozer are getting closer!**

 **Lhaven-They're getting closer to the end of this crazy scavenger hunt! Or are they? Indeed! I still have mixed feelings about her, but still giving her the benefit of the doubt. You're welcome ;) Writing is love and life for me!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and The Crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Everything's Alright Mac**

Thornton paced around wondering about her other agents. Mac had taken a turn for the worst not too long ago. The poor boy's fever had spiked which led to a seizure that had Jack freaking out, then matters got worse when his breathing got more labored. Thornton was glad she brought the oxygen tank with her. Jack absolutely refused to leave Mac's side now. Not even for a moment. Right now the man was carding a hand through the blonde locks while talking to him softly. On the inside she knew he was still freaking out and was ready to rip out Murdocs throat and feed it to him. She could feel the rage pouring off the man.

She shivered. She had seen Jack's overprotective tendencies when it came to MacGyver but never has she felt this much rage.

'But then again, Mac's his little brother. Mess with him and you might not live long enough to see tomorrow.' Thornton thought to herself.

She cleared her throat and the man stopped talking. He didn't glance her way or anything, just nodded his head.

"You need a break Jack." She said.

"Not leaving him." Jack gritted out.

"You're not leaving him. We can't leave the room. Please Jack? Mac wouldn't want you to worry like this." Thornton said.

"Still no. Sorry Patty, but I refuse. He needs me." Jack said firmly and went back to Mac watching. He grabbed a clean towel and dunked it in the fresh icy water and bathed Mac's face and neck before folding it and settling back on the burning forehead. The ice packs were replaced with fresh ones when the old one melted and were used to keep the water in the basin cool. Jack would've used them for Mac, but they couldn't risk them melting so fast.

She sighed. She wished there was a way out. But there wasn't. The glass in the entire facility was shatter and bullet proof. The door was under Murdocs control as was the rest of the place, and they're only hope of getting out was unconscious and fighting for his life. She also hoped Riley and Bozer were alright and getting close to the antidote. It had been about five hours since they left. They had seven hours left before the poison would kill Mac.

"So? How's little Angus?" A voice asked.

"You bastard! Where are you hiding?" Jack snarled.

"Now now Jackson. Calm yourself." Murdoc said.

"Fuck you asshole!" Jack snapped.

"Rude. I was just checking on Mr. MacGyver." Murdoc huffed like a petulant child. "Ah! Mr. MacGyver, so nice to see you awake."

Jack and Thornton looked over the boy on the couch and he was indeed awake but just barely. The poor boy was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"So Angus? How do you feel?" Murdoc asked with a twisted smile.

Mac managed move his arm out of the blankets Jack swaddled him in and weakly flipped Murdoc the bird.

Murdoc sputtered while Jack laughed and re swaddled Mac's arm in the blankets, but before he could he removed the oxygen mask from his face and took a deep breath.

"G gonna e e enjoy y your b b beating when J Jack g gets a hold of y you..." Mac said weakly and breathlessly.

"Damn straight kiddo." Jack agreed with the sick boy before him.

"I'll be back." Murdoc growled and disappeared.

Jack put the oxygen mask back on Macs face and watched as his breathing got better. He then re swaddled the boy and made sure he was comfortable.

"How are you doing bud?" Jack asked.

"M'kay. Still can't think." Mac slurred sleepily.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay." Jack said.

"Got my back." Mac slurred.

"Yeah, I got you. So does Riley and Bozer. They're okay and they'll be back soon." Jack said soothingly.

"Be 'kay." Mac whispered, it was hard to hear with the mask over his face, but Jack understood what he meant.

"Yeah. We'll be okay. All of us." Jack said. "When you're all better, you and me, we're going fishing. We haven't been to the lake in a while."

Mac weakly nodded and made a small noise in agreement. A day at the lake sounded awesome. Mac gave Jack a look that said he was alright as he could be and drifted back off to sleep. Mac had no doubt Riley and Bozer would come through. He just hoped Jack was right and they were okay.

 **Hahahahaha! Atta boy Mac! You show him XD Also, any objections to letting Jack maim or possibly kill Murdoc?**

 **Until Next Time! *despite not having a voice, eats heart shaped cut out cookies***


	8. In or Out of Time

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! My voice is coming back, but I sound squeaky...Shut up Jack! It's not funny *mumbles* Asshole. Anyways. It's coming back. I think my throat hates the weather. Blegh. It's suppose to get warmer then get cold again. Ready for summer. Bring on the heat! I actually don't mind the heat. I just hate not sleeping at night when it's hot XD Anyone else ready for summer? Or Spring at least? So last night for my Supernatural Army, I did a crossover with SPN and 2016 MacGyver. This time Sam and Mac were not turned into adorable babies, but wolves. It was interesting, and I did promise my friend I would explore her prompt a little more. So if your interested, go to my second ABC fic and go to the letter U. The prompt is preview, so it's not the whole fic. I have no clue when this crossover will happen, but it's coming. I drew a picture of Mac being a wolf...so freaking cute! Especially as a puppy! Precious little cinnamon roll *squishes puppy Mac* Lol. As soon as I get my tablet figured out, I'll have some of the drawings I did on my Deviant Art. Right now, I can't figure this thing out for the life of me. I will though. I will. I am determined. Anyways. Got like two or three chapters left. Maybe more. I'm not sure. I know where I want this go and how to end, my problem is getting it on paper. My thoughts aren't easy to put into physical words, here or out loud. I have no idea why. Alright, done rambling! Let's go! When we left off, Mac still has spunk even when down XD**

 **lenail125-Jack just might murder him XD If I don't get to him first.**

 **Lhaven-XD Mac might be down but he's still Mac ;)**

 **BapBapBap28-Jack is ready for murder! Touch Dean's Sammy or Jack's Mac and you die. You can just look at them wrong and you'll die XD Overprotective bros for the win though!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and The Crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **In or Out of Time?**

Riley and Bozer made it to the big infirmary and looked around. All they found where ingredients, bottles, and chemistry items.

"What the-?" Riley started staring at the items they laid out on the cot.

"I think we have to make the antidote." Bozer said.

"Make it? How?" Riley asked.

Bozer looked at the items on the cot and the had an idea. They were given a chemistry set. They needed to get to the chemistry lab on this floor. There was only one and it was on the other side of the building. If they were going to make the antidote they needed to book it and get started ASAP. The two didn't know how longit would take to make. They've been at this for five hours already. Mac only has seven left. Every second from here out counts and they couldn't afford to waste another minute.

"The chem lab. Look we have all the stuff we just need to get to the lab. Maybe there's instructions there." Bozer said.

"Of course. Boze I could kiss you." Riley said gathering up the stuff.

"Yeah?" Bozer smirked.

"Yeah, but I won't. Our boy comes first." Riley said.

"Right. Let's go save our boy!" Bozer exclaimed hero like and raced out of the room leading Riley to the lab.

Riley followed Bozer carefully carrying the box of stuff while chuckling at his antics. She hoped MacGyver was holding on. She came to love him as a brother and can't lose him. Same with the rest of her team. They were her family. She can't lose any of them. She and Bozer made to the lab and turned on the lights. It seemed like Murdoc somehow evacuated the building without them knowing. So far they didn't see anyone else. No other agents or scientists. No one. It was empty. She snapped out of her thoughts when Bozer called to her. She set the box down on one of the tables and looked around for instructions while Bozer set the stuff up.

She found pieces of scrap paper littered around the floor and gathered every pieces. They were torn into puzzle like pieces. She started to piece them together while Bozer watched. She was excellent with puzzles and Bozer sucked. She put it all together and frowned. There were instructions on how to make the antidote but no instructions on how much of something to use. That frustrated them to no end. They had make the antidote carefully, and whatever was left they would save and try again if they could.

"Great so how do we make it?" Bozer asked.

"Carefully. Alright, so we need some water. But of course it doesn't say how much." Riley said.

"Alright, let's go with a tablespoon. In most tests you don't want too much water." Bozer said.

Bozer filled the beaker with a tablespoon of water and Riley read the next direction. They added the leaves and let them boil. When boiling they added some of the root and salt, and let that boil. When the root was liquefied Bozer carefully stirred the mixture as the directions say. They carefully added the rest of the ingredients and let it cook. When it was finished they had to let it cool as the paper said. Once it cooled they carefully poured it into an empty water bottle and gathered the remaining stuff, then bolted out of the lab.

They got to elevator and stopped. Riley had a feeling and headed for the stairs.

"Riley! Where are you going?" Bozer asked going after her.

"I have a bad feeling, plus stairs are faster!" Riley panted as she flew down the stairs with Bozer hot on her heels.

"You got a point. We need made to tracks. Making this took two hours. Mac has five hours left!" Bozer panted.

"We'll make it! Come on!" Riley got out as they flew down the last flight stairs and out the door.

The two ran to the War Room and the door opened. They got inside and the door slammed closed. The two panted for breath and Bozer gave Jack the antidote. Riley and Bozer looked over at Mac and frowned sadly. Mac looked awful.

Jack knelt down and lowered the oxygen mask, and sat Mac up. He managed to get Mac to swallow the antidote. The group watched coughed out his lungs and fall silent once more. Jack laid him back down and placed mask back on Macs face.

"Now what?" Bozer asked.

"We wait." Thornton said.

They didn't wait long as the power went out.

 **What? You didn't think I would let them off the hook that easy did you?**

 **Until Next Time! *curls up in my sleeping bag***


	9. Murdoc Takes His Prize

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! Ugh. This weather has my head all messed up. Blegh. But hey, my voice is almost back! It's a little rough and come and goes, but nearly back :) I'm not so squeaky. *glares at Jack for laughing* Butt hole. Anyways. I also finally got my next chapter done for my up coming novel *dies* Only twenty more to go...*dies a second time* Nah. I don't have that many to do. It just feels like it because I've been having slow writing days. Like tonight. Soooooooo slow...I feel like a turtle. Oh! *grabs my orange mask* I'm a ninja turtle! No? Okay...lol. Sorry. My mind's all over the place and I'm sleep deprived again. I took another nap on my treadmill. That thing is so comfy for a bulky hunk of machine. After this I'll watch a movie on Netflix then head to bed. The plot bunnies invaded my mind last night and would not let me sleep. Stupid bunnies. They're like that one person that messages you right before you go to bed and they talk forever and you're just like "Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" at the computer (or you have your phone with you and it falls out of your hand). Yeah. That what the plot bunnies are like. Again...stupid bunnies...Anyways. Almost to the end! A few chapters left and then I have other plans to beat up our precious cinnamon roll and put him back together with tooth rotting fluff. He's like Sam Winchester. So adorable and always the damsel in distress. Sigh. Alright, I'm done, let's go! When we left, shit hit the fan.**

 **Dlwells51-EEP! *hides***

 **Guest-Thank you sweetie :)**

 **lenail125-Here we go my darling! Brace yourself!**

 **Lhaven-Sadly yes. Mac seems to be a trouble magnet XD**

 **WynonaRose-Muahahahahahahaha! Welcome to the Darkside ;) Thank you so much sweetie!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and The Crew as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Murdoc Takes His Prize**

The lights went out plunging them in the dark. They tried to stick close to Mac and each other, but the with the windows blocking out the sunlight it got pitch black in the room. They couldn't see worth a damn! They heard someone creeping around the room for a few moments and it fell eerily silent. Jack moved around trying to find a switch or something to turn on the lights. He got out his phone and cursed. It was almost dead and his charger was in the car. Bozer and the others tried their phones and found theirs were almost dead as well, and with the power out it wasn't wise to waste what battery life was left.

"Shit! Ri can you make some light with your computer?" Jack asked. "I know we can't waster battery life right now, but we don't have much of a choice."

Riley moved around and using the light of her nearly dead phone to navigate. She had always hated that phones had those battery savers where your screen dimmed down. It was a little easier to see, but not by much. She found her laptop and was about to open it when the lights came back on.

They windows were defogged and Murdoc was outside with a barely conscious MacGyver in his clutches. The psychopath had Mac in an iron grip with his right arm pinning Mac's to his side and his left hand was covering his mouth. The group saw Mac was trying to struggle but was too weak to do much not only that he was barely awake. They didn't even know if the antidote was doing it's job.

Murdoc smirked at them and the glass fogged once more. Riley plugged her computer in and typed furiously. She gained control of the building and defogged the glass and opened the doors, the two were gone. Jack all but bolted out of the room and headed straight for the garage thinking Murdoc was there stealing a car. But saw no sign of him or Mac. He ran back to the War Room and Riley was typing furiously again.

"Murdoc's heading down to the forensics garage." Riley said.

"Why there?" Jack asked ready to bolt.

"There was a car in there that was untouched, no damage. He must be taking it." Riley said.

"Damn. No way I can there and back with Mac. I'm not that fast." Jack said.

"So what do we do? We can't let that psycho have Mac." Bozer asked worried for his best friend.

"I'm on it. It's a smart car. I can hack into the GPS and track them." Riley said.

"Good send me the coordinates, I'm out of here." Jack said.

"I'm coming with." Riley said not giving Jack anytime to argue.

Jack sighed but went with it for now. The two raced to his car in the normal garage and took off with Riley navigating.

A few minutes earlier with Mac and Murdoc.

Murdoc flipped the weak and still ill boy over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He struggling or at least trying to.

"Settle down little Angus. I'm not going to kill you just yet." Murdoc said walking into the forensics garage. "We're just going for a little ride. But first, I need to make you comfy."

"Let me go prick." Mac whispered.

"That wasn't very nice Angus." Murdoc said feigning hurt.

"Fuck you." Mac whispered.

Murdoc snorted and tied Mac's wrists behind his back, then laid him down in the back seat of the undamaged smart car and tied his ankles together. The boy's shoes and socks were missing, so Murdoc didn't have to worry about him escaping on foot if he got loose. Murdoc then settled the boy on the floor of the backseat and went around to the driver side of the car and gagged the boy by shoving a piece of cloth into his mouth and sealing it in with duct tape. He then covered Mac with a blanket covering him from prying eyes.

Murdoc then opened the garage door and made sure the coast was clear. He got into the driver seat and took off out of the garage. He a place that nice and secluded. He could take care of MacGyver there.

"Onwards to home my boy!" Murdoc said gunning the car on the back roads.

He turned up the radio and drove on into the coming evening. The night would serve him well.

 **Dammit Murdoc...your ass is grass dude. Imma let Jack murder you. Any objections? No? *grins wickedly* Excellent.**

 **Until Next Time! *picturing Mac and the crew as Ninja Turtles***


	10. Run Mac Run!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! I apologize for the delay! Saturday was a loooooooooong day. My brother graduated college and such. Yay big bro! So proud of him. He got his degree and walked the stage *sniffs* Alright...who put this bowl of onions here?! Also this weather has my head feeling like it weighs a ton...blegh...stupid weather...stupid sinuses...stupid allergies...I also took a night to just write for my novel. I'm not on a deadline or anything but I would like to have it done before the summer. Anyways. Got some more MacGyver stories coming your way, but if you have a request, idea, or suggestion please let me know! I take requests ;) and I love hearing my readers ideas and suggestions. You can give them in a review, PM, or shout them out on Facebook! Just no rated M stuff. Not against anything. Just not my cup of tea. I do write dark stuff, but not on "screen". Sometimes the dark stuff is just for me. Also, once I get my tablet all figured out I will get some art work (including a few comic pages) I drew up on my Deviant Art! Anywhozzles. I think we have only a few chapters left this story. I don't have an epilogue planned or anything so the last chapter will be well, the last chapter. But as mention I have more stories and you can also send in requests, ideas, and suggestions. I love hearing from my readers. Alright, that's about I have to say. Let's get going! When we left off Murdoc has Mac! Jack better go fast!**

 **lenail125-Jack will get his little brother back! He's like Dean. You don't touch his Mac and live XD**

 **Wynona Rose-Jack will make sure he can't come back. But seriously what is up with this guy? Is he related to the Shredder? He never dies either...Blast through with Sonic speed Jack! Yes, I just made a Sonic the Hedgehog. Sorry not sorry XD**

 **BapBapBap28-Great minds think alike ;) I have to draw this now...*doodles***

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at the Phoenix Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own flames are not welcome**

 **Run Mac Run!**

Murdoc had finished securing the boy to a chair in the cabin he had. It had long since been abandoned and was in a quiet part of the forest. Murdoc had camped here a few times, and now it would be a grave site. Little Angus had passed out in the car and had yet to wake up. His fever was still raging and he was exhausted, dehydrated, and other things. He was pale and his breathing was still a little labored. All in all, little Angus looked awful, like death warmed over. But Murdoc didn't care.

'Not one bit. The boy will die and be out of my hair once and for all.' Murdoc thought to him. 'Then I'll kill that little family of his.'

Murdoc looked at the ill boy and smirked as he sat and sharpened his knife. He looked back at MacGyver when he stirred and opened his fever glazed eyes. He watched as the blonde looked around at his surroundings and then struggled weakly against his bonds. He chuckled and Mac looked over at his captor glaring at him.

"Poor little Angus. Don't worry my boy. Soon you'll be out of your misery." Murdoc said with twisted smile.

If Mac could answer he would've said something to make Jack proud. But with the cloth still in his mouth and the tape covering it, he was silenced for the time being. He was grateful though that his thoughts were a little more clear.

 _Normally if I wasn't so tired or weak, I would've gotten out and found a way to contact Jack. But now that the poison has been dealt with and the antidote coursing through my veins, I'm still weak and exhausted. I can't let that stop me though. While I have faith in Jack, I need to get out here before Murdoc decides to cut me open and see what makes me tick. But how? There has to be something, there's always something._

Mac looked around for anything to get him out his bindings. Murdoc was watching him with an amused smile.

"You might as well as get comfy. You aren't going anywhere Angus." Murdoc said.

Mac glared at the man and continued his search. He heard Murdoc chuckle and returned to working on his knife making sure it would cut through the boy and his bones like butter.

Mac closed his eyes and calmed himself down. He knew getting worked up won't help him any. It would make breathing with a gag much harder and his bindings tighten restricting his breathing further. Once he was calmed down enough he gathered his thoughts, he remembered something he should've earlier. Murdoc had tied his chest to the chair but not his wrists or ankles. If he could his wrists free he can untie his chest and ankles. When Murdoc tied his wrists, he flexed them to make them bigger than they were. Now that he was calm his wrists were back to their normal size and he slipped out of the ropes. He felt around for the knot and got his chest untied. He then reached down to his ankles when Murdoc noticed what he was doing.

"Oh no you don't!" Murdoc exclaimed getting up to tie Mac back down.

Mac lifted his still tied ankles and kick Murdoc right in the face knocking him into a cabinet which falls on him and trapping him. Mac quickly unties his ankles and gets rid of the gag. With adrenaline pumping through his veins he stood up and took off into the woods. With Murdoc trapped he would have a good head start, but with night falling he would need to find a place to sleep for the night.

'For now I just need to focus on getting far enough away from Murdoc as possible.' Mac thought.

Mac walked a little more until tripped and ran into a solid chest. He closed his eyes and prayed it wasn't Murdoc though it wasn't possible. He couldn't have caught up to him so quickly.

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"About time." He said weakly.

"Hey kiddo! Sorry to keep you waiting." Jack said returning Mac's smile.

Mac chuckled and collapsed in Jack's arms.

 **Whew. Next chapter done! This one gave me a hard time. Not sure why...so sorry if it seems short.**

 **Until Next Time! *doodles another comic page***


	11. Jack's Got Your Back Mac!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Only one chapter left! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *flat lines* Lol. All good things must come to an end, so must this story. But I have others in the works and I do take requests :) Don't know when the next story will out though. Hopefully this weekend if not then next weekend sometime. Not sure which story it's going to be yet either. I'm pretty unorganized at the moment...and I seem to lose my notebook every time I turn away. I swear my house is haunted and the ghosts are taking my notebook...ghosts? Ghosts...haunted houses...overprotective daddy/big bro Jack...MAC AND THE CREW GO GHOST HUNTING! Where's my notebook?! Oh wait...the ghosts have it. Stupid ghosts. *writes on a little sticky note and slaps it onto the wall behind me* Alright got it down XD Anyways. My brothers and I have been on a Yu-Gi-Oh kick. Oh boy. It's hilarious though because watching it as an adult you have to laugh at how cheesy it all is but still realize it's awesome. It's always fun because watching the show with my brothers now is hilarious, and they found a game on their phones where they can duel each other and they still have their Game Boy games. I'm amused. Wait...Jack made a Pokemon reference once before...*makes another sticky note and slaps it on the wall behind me with the other* Alright. I'm done rambling for the night XD Let's go! When we left off, Mac managed to escape Murdoc's clutches for now!**

 **lenail125-Jack will find Murdoc and break his neck XD**

 **Lhaven-Whoo! Go Mac! Jack will always be there for his little bro :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at the Phoenix Foundation as Mutilated Pancake or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Jack's Got Your Back Mac!**

Mac awoke some time later being carried on someone's back. He opened his eyes as much as he could and realized Jack was carrying him. He tried to think back and it all came rushing to him. He escaped Murdoc but only for a short time. He felt that Murdoc was right behind them. Normally he would chalk it up to paranoia but he with that psychopath chasing them Hell bent on killing them, paranoia wasn't what he was feeling. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was scared. Scared that Murdoc would catch up to them and kill his family. He couldn't lose his family. Sure his father was alive, but Jack, Riley, and Bozer were more his family than him and he couldn't lose them.

"Hey you're awake!" A voice said.

"Riley?" Mac whispered.

"Hey kiddo! How we doing back there?" Jack asked.

"Jack?" Mac whispered sleepily. "Put me down. Can walk."

"No can do bud. You're shaking and still ill. I can feel your fever through my shirt." Jack said.

"For once Mac, don't be stubborn. Let Jack carry you." Riley said.

Mac looked at the hacker and saw the worry in her eyes and felt Jack tensing with worry. He nodded and allowed Jack to carry him. For the time being. He felt Jack relax as they continued on.

"You never answered my question buddy. How you feeling? Be honest with me." Jack said firmly.

"Other than being really tired and hot from the fever, I'm okay." Mac said.

"Breathing okay?" Riley asked, she remembered seeing Mac with a breathing mask barely breathing.

"Yeah. Better than before anyways." Mac slurred getting sleepy again.

"Go back to sleep kiddo. I got ya." Jack said.

"No slept enough. Need to watch out for Murdoc." Mac slurred, his eyes already closed.

"Don't worry Mac, that's what I'm here for. Just rest. You need it." Riley said.

Mac hummed a response and drifted back off to sleep. Leaving Riley and Jack to fend for themselves. He hoped they'll be alright.

Murdoc fixed himself up and snarled. He didn't know how the brat escaped his clutches. He smirked cruelly. The boy was still ill and running a fever. He wouldn't last no more than a few moments alone in the woods in his condition. Even though the poison was out of his system, he would still be ill for a while. He grabbed a bag fill with weapons, some rope, duct tape, and sedatives. He would re capture the boy and make his death slow and painful. Once he had everything he trekked out into the woods.

Murdoc searched for a good three hours and found footprints in the mud. Three sets. The third set ended here and only two remained.

'So Jack and some one else found the boy and he's being carried. That makes the hunt all the more simple.' Murdoc thought.

He followed the footprints and caught up with the group. The boy was being carried on the older mans back while the girl was keeping watch. He hid as the girl looked behind her and warned the older man. He cursed and watched them disappear.

Jack cursed under breath. Murdoc found them! He hid Mac in a hollow tree and told Riley to stay put as he handed her a spare gun. She took it and took a protective a stance in front of Mac. Jack went out cautiously and looked around. He ducked behind a tree when a shot rang out.

"We meet again Jackson! How about you give me Mr. MacGyver and I let you and the girl go free?" Murdoc asked.

"How about no and you piss off?" Jack asked.

"If that's the way you want to play." Murdoc said.

In an instant Jack found himself wrestling with the psychopath. He got in some good hits and knocked him off of him. Another shot rang out and Murdoc fell silent as blood leaked out of his shoulder, the man fell over and passed out. Jack was grateful.

Jack looked to see who fired and saw a paled and shaky MacGyver. Jack got up quickly and rushed over to the boy catching him as collapsed once more.

"Mac!" Riley exclaimed coming out of the hiding spot.

"Not good. His fever's too high. We need out now! Riley?" Jack asked.

"I'm on it!" Riley said getting to work.

Jack picked Mac up bridal style and held him close.

"Hold on Mac." Jack whispered to the boy. "You're not allowed to leave me just yet. We have a job to do."

 **Only chapter left! Also, I want a piggy back ride...*Mac pout***

 **Until Next Time! *crawls under my blankie and stares at my ceiling making shapes with my imagination***


	12. Smile Mac! It's All Good

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my sweeties! This is the final chapter! NOOOOOOOOO! I loved this fic. It was fun to write! Especially the puzzles. My grandfather loved them and I got my puzzle solving skills from him :) Anyways, I have more stories in the works and I do take requests :) The next MacGyver fic should be out sometime this weekend or next if I'm not able to get it out Sunday. Also, thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, and alerted! Y'all are awesome! *hugs you all* Special thanks to any of my regulars who were here supporting me and to other reviewers! Your kind words and encouragement was much appreciated :) *hugs you all too* Also, you know I wanted Jack to murder Murdoc for hurting our Mac, but Mac got in the last laugh despite his disliking with guns. But hey. He's gone. For now...geez. Murdoc is like The Shredder, Freddy, Jason and other villains who just won't freaking die! It's kind of annoying really. It's right up there with Silent Protagonists. I have a whole rant about that, but that's for another day. We'd be here a while if I started ranting about them both XD Though if done correctly Silent Protagonists are great but it is difficult to make one. It's right up there with blending cliches into stories so they're not really there. Which works because all stories have cliches and flaws but you can use them to your advantage. Alright. I've rambled on long enough. Here's the last chapter of this story! When we left Mac shot Murdoc! Holy crap!**

 **Lhaven-Mac got the last laugh this time. And of course he did! He couldn't Jack be killed. Now it's time for a healthy Mac ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me at Phoenix Foundation as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Smile Mac! It's All Good.**

MacGyver was fresh out of the hospital owned by the Phoenix Foundation after four days. His hair was damped after showering, he was dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt, he was now in the kitchen watching his bowl of food heat up. Early this morning before Bozer left for work, he swaddled a barely awake Mac in a cocoon of blankets on the couch and rattled on about his do's and don't's. Mac shook his with a fond smile. His best friend was such a hen. He grabbed his bowl out of the microwave when it dinged. While he was flat on his back recovering from the poison and the after effects, Bozer had cooked him some homemade soups and other dishes that wouldn't too "tough" on his stomach. Even though his stomach felt fine he humored Bozer and at the soups. Today's lunch item was chicken and dumplings.

He took his bowl and Gatorade, and sat outside in front of the fire pit. He made a fire before making some lunch. He also covered his legs with a blanket knowing Bozer and Jack would have a cow if he didn't. Not only has Bozer been a mother hen, Jack has been over the top. More than usually.

"Speaking of said mother hen he should be here in 3...2...1..." Mac said to himself and smirked when the front door banged opened.

"And just what do you think you're doing out here young man?!" Jack asked.

"Eating lunch. It's not even cold Jack. It's like seventy six degrees out." Mac said taking another bite of his soup.

"At least you're eating. But I don't want you to get another fever brother." Jack said.

"I'm fine. Bozer took my temp last night and this morning, the readings were normal." Mac said taking a sip of his Gatorade.

"Sorry bud. You really scared me, us this time." Jack said.

"I know. I'm sorry." MacGyver said softly.

"Hey, it's okay. Just don't do it again." Jack said.

"Right. So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Mac asked taking another bite.

"Nope. Thornton gave me the order to babysit ya." Jack said with a smile.

Mac groaned and Jack laughed. Jack stopped laughing and looked at the boy seriously.

"You okay kiddo?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I just told you." Mac said.

"No I mean, are you okay after firing a gun?" Jack asked.

Mac set his bowl on the table next to him and took in a shaking breath. He wasn't going to lie, firing a gun made him shake. He hated them and for a good reason. But he didn't have a choice this time. It was either Jack or Murdoc. Riley was busy with Thornton giving her their location, and Mac had to act fast. He grabbed the gun and fired. He hit Murdoc in the shoulder and so the man survived. He knows it. Evil doesn't die so easily.

"Still a bit shaky, but otherwise okay. It was either you or him, and I couldn't lose you." Mac said softly.

Mac found himself being held by strong arms and he hugged back. After the moment was over and Jack was sure Mac was alright, he headed to kitchen to make himself some of Bozer's food. He came out with two bowls of different soups and dug in. The two brothers sat and talked, just enjoying each other's company.

Elsewhere In An Unknown Location

A man smirked when he learned his foe was still breathing. MacGyver was right. Evil doesn't die so easily.

"That was round 2. I can't wait for round 3 little Angus." Murdoc chuckled with a twisted smirk on his face.

 **Dang it! Why won't you die already?! Anyways. That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed :)**

 **See ya in the next thrilling season of MacGyver!**


End file.
